Prometheus Class Carrier (Robotech)
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual with mofifications by me) The CVS-101 Prometheus was an open-type hangar deck aircraft carrier designed to serve as an amphibious launching craft for the VF-1 Valkyrie fighters. The Prometheus - along with the SLV-111 Daedalus - were present during the desparate space fold escape of the SDF-1 Macross in February 2009. Upon reaching Pluto, the Prometheus was docked with the port side of the SDF-1 Macross where the design of the Prometheus contributed greatly to the quick deployment of the Valkyrie fighters. During the remainder of Space War I the Prometheus and its complement of Valkyries played an important role in both the offensive and defensive operations of the SDF-1 Macross until it's destruction at the defensive battle of New Macross city and Khyron's suicide ram attack. Several other hulls were laid, finsihed and deployed out at sea prior to the Rain of Death and survived the attack. These along with surviving Daedelus class Carriers were quite instrumental in the reconstruction efforts and defense around the planet. Model Type - Prometheus Class - Semi-submersible aircraft carrier Crew - 2996 + 1000 air group personnel + 230 marines. Can support up to a total of 6000 peopel if neccessary. MDC By Location Main Hull 18 000 Hull per 40 ft 150 Main Flight Deck 6 000 Bridge Structure 2 000 Propellers 500 ea Elevators 600 ea Twin lasers 100 ea Large Missile Launchers 250 ea Small Missile Launchers 150 ea Torpedo Tubes 200 ea Sensor Arrays 1 000 Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Surface - 34 knots Submerged - 14 knots Maximum Depth - 300m safe, 400m crush depth Range - Essentially decades but combat ops is limited to 30 days Statistics Height - 70m Length - 512m Width - 91m Weight - 263 000 tons surface displacment, 377 000 tons submerged displacement Cargo - 1000s of tons Power System - early model reflex furnace Cost - Unknown, presumed to be Billions of US dollars Weapons Weapon Type - Twin laser Turrets (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-Aircraft/Missile Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 500km Damage - vareis on warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 10 ready with 30 in a reload magazine. Warhead types are Heavy H.E. and Light Nuclear. Takes 2 full melees to reload the launchers Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Launchers (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 Payload - 8 ready with 64 in a reload magazine. Takes 1 full melee to relaod the launchers Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Tubes (8) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 130km Damage - varies by warhead Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 3 times per melee Payload - 88 total torpedoes carried for use by the 8 launchers. Warhead types are Heavy H.E. and Armour Piercing Bonuses - na Bonuses and penalties -4 dodge vs other naval vessels cannot dodge fire from fighters/mecha Systems of Note Radar - Range of 1000km, track a total of 144 targets simultaneously Sonar - Range of 200km, track a total of 48 targets simultaneously Radio Communications - Range of 2000km, boosted by seveal factors via satellite relay. ECM - opponents are -15% to all read sesnory instrument skill rolls Carried Craft UEDF/RDF 2010 48 VF-1 Valkyrie veritech mecha, 48 A-12C Avenger bomber planes, 36 F-203E Dragon fighter planes, 8 EA-12B Electric Avenger EW planes, 8 ES-11 Cat's Eye AEW planes, 8 KVC-33 Mom's Kitchen tanker planes, 8 SVC-33 Mom's Kitchen ASW planes, 6 SH-80 Sea Sergeant ASW helicopters. 8 AH-74 Commanchero attack helicopters, 12 VC-33 Mom's Kitchen transport planes, 6 CH-80 Cargo Sergeant transport helicopters ASC Post UEEF/REF Departure 144 VF-7 Sylphid, 12 Cat's Eye reconnaissance craft, 12 Sea Sergeant ASW helicopters. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG